The Pack And The Eyeless: A Wheel Of Time Lost Scene:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: Elyas is sleeping when the wolves, his friends, warn him of a coming danger. A, "never-born." The pack faces one of their most bitter foes. A fade. And, everybody knows that with fades, come trollocs. Elyas is caught up in a deadly battle for survival against one of the lands most potent deterrents to life as a whole... Shadow-spawn.


The Pack And, The Eyeless:

By Fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

I own nothing, this is Robert Jordan's...originally.

**Chapter 1: Through The Wolf Brother's Eyes: **

Elyas Machera's golden eyes opened wide, waking suddenly. there. The noise came again. That's what had awoken him. The sharp report of a snapping tig. Several of his friend's growls of warning came to his ears too now, softly. A greasy scent came roiling through the cool night air. There was also a certain...absence of sorts. A void in the night. _"Danger." _ Elyas snatched up his bow and quiver. He wondered what the, danger, was. A bear? A rival pack? If the latter, he hoped he had enough arrows. "_Wolf Brother-"_

_"I know."_ Elyas sent back to the wolves. Hackles raised. Like smoke's own shade, Elyas rose, drawing his long knife. Elyas took measured breaths, crouching, waiting. Silence reigned.

Suddenly an odd cast came over the gazes of the wolves. His friend's eyes were glazing over with a fervor of feasibility. Not since he'd seen a wolf go rabid, had Elyas seen that in a wolf's eyes. then, he realized what it was. An ardent desire for battle. The lambent glow of blood lust glinted in his friends gazes. Hatred was there too. Oh yes. A deep, abiding loathing. Once this fight, whatever it was going to be, with whatever it was going to be against, he'd best get out of his Friends way. He now had two things to avoid. An enemy and, Allie. Friends and, foes. Oh yes. This was going to be sticky indeed. Oh yes. Out of nothing, two things happened simultaneously and abruptly. His friend, all hundred and dozen of them, bolted into the surrounding forest. And, a trolloc band charged into the small clearing Elyas had been sleeping in. Elyas charged the trolloc, long knife first and, bellowing. He booted on in the groin, spun, driving his knife hilt deep into one's eye and, ducked a blow with an iron cudgel. He counted swiftly, ten.

Elyas didn't have to wonder for long, where the rest of the wolves had gone. As a cry had come up from the wolves. _"Never-born!" _

_"Never-born!" _

_"Never-born!" _

_"Must seek!" _

_"Must sniff!" _

_"Track!" _

_"Find!" _

_"Kill!"_

_"Kill!" _

_"Kill the never-born!" _

_"Never-born" _

_"Give battle!" _

A Myderal? Elyas's heart went out to his friends. _"Please cautious!" _He said. how was a fade, of all thing, loose in the forest tonight? He shut the wolves out of his head, he had to, in order to focus upon defending himself. He disarmed a charging trolloc, taking his sword from him, and swung. Gore gluted the air as Elyas took the trolloc's skull off it's broad shoulders. He spun, taking another trolloc in the chest, killing that one too. He had to let the sword got though, as it was logded in the corpse of that trolloc. Instead of fighting further, he fled into the forest proper. There could be no telling how many trollocs had with it. It could be just ten, or, a core. So, he fled for the wolves. _I come!" _

_"Ripple has fallen!"_

Elyas hated to think that he was going to bring who knew how many trollocs right behind him. Now he'd have to worry about a fade, trollocs and, very angry wolves. Friends or no, they were still wolves. understanding or, no, things could become slightly worrying. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocking it to string as he ran through the dark forest. A thought persisted. Kill the fade, kill the trollocs. He had to kill the fade, in order to kill the trollocs,thanks to their connection. He rounded a bend, skidding to a halt on the forest floor. He could skid because everywhere he looked in about a five foot radaice, there was blood. Gore covered the forest floor. he dipped down and tasted it. Wolf's blood. He could also hear an almighty uproar not too far off. Howling, yipping, snarling, hissing. Primal conflict. He ran toward the din. Guttural Trolloc calls came from behind.

Elays turned so that the fade and, tollocs would be on either side of him. Poised to fight for his life. "A fade to my right, trollocs to my left. Here I am...here I am." Elyas mumbled.

_The throat!" _

A wolf cried desperately. Elyas dove toward the nosies and stopped dead. There were pieces of wives everywhere. about half the pack was scattered about the forest. Elyas couldn't believe it. Rather, he didn't want to blieve it. Meanwhile, the rest of the pack had the fade on it's knees. As he watched, the fade sliced another wolf in two as it leaped for the fade's throat. Thankfully, that's when the rest of the wolves got smart. Five of the largest ones left, charged in from behind nad tore the fade's sword arm off the fade's body. Though, the thing's sword was gone, the arm still tried to cut anything in it's way nad, the rest of the fade punched another wolf, caving in it's skull. Elyas winced.

"Filthy vermin!" The fade hissed.

Elyas loosed every arrow he had at the thing then, ran. The bloody trollocs were nearly up on him. As the trollocs tried to charge in on the wolves, Elyas rounded back, kicked another trolloc in the groin, stole it's dropped long knife, and, opened the trolloc's throat. He slapped another trolloc on the way passed. They began to give chase, however, the fade gave the order to aid it instead. The trollocs stopped nad, began to do what the fade told them to. Eylas sighed. It was a fight then.. He began to dance around the trollocs. The fade began to stand but, the wolves came in and attacked the fade's legs. Breaking the both of them with their jaws. The others descended upon the fade, taring it apart. Three more wolves died and, several more were in trouble, due to the acid that made up the thing's blood. the trollocs dropped instantly. The binding had been severed.

_"Be leery, friends. A never born will take you with it, even after it dies, if you let it. It takes a long time for them to die properly." _the wolves heeded his words.

_We know." _s Elyas nodded. The pack stayed with Elyas for a long time. After all, they were a pack with lost. Whom have experienced loss together. As one, they began to howl.

**Chapter 2: The Last Chapter: **

Elyas took time to mourn the wolves whom had died properly as did the others. Weeks bled into years before Elyas heard another interloper. A large young man, and a young girl.


End file.
